


Downpour

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Ballroom Dancing, Bonding, Concert, Dream Sex, Frottage, Lindir and Elrond pov, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Slow Build, Soul healing, Telepathy, Vanilla Kink, musical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: The raindrops fall ~ Pelting his soft skin of his face ~ But Lindir do not mind





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avgust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/gifts), [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liquid Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173878) by [avgust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raindrops fall ~ Pelting his soft skin of his face ~ But Lindir do not mind

 

 

 

**The wind is whipping at his robes blowing around his slim body. He can hear the raindrops as they fall from the heavens. He will let this storm ease his mind. A welcomed distraction allowing him to drift away from thoughts of him. The raindrops fall with more intensity now. Pelting the soft skin of his face. Though his eyes remains closed, he do not mind.**

**Angry flashes of lightening cracks the sky startling him into opening his eyes. He can not help to glance up and stare at the terrace** **that belongs to the one who hold his thoughts constantly. He has always yearned to be near him over the years. But why do he yearn for what is not to be his? Tears begin to stream down his face, mixing with the rain to be washed away. The lone figure in the garden is soaking wet from the torrential rain. The dark clouds swirling above him like the storm of emotions that hinders him from within.**

**Finally gathering his wits, he leaves the garden and make his way back to his rooms. As he enters, Lindir realizes that he will find no sleep tonight. The distraction of the storm is all to brief. The longing and ache for his love returns.**

**Slowly he peels off the light blue evening robe and letting it drop heavily on the floor. His body is numb from the cold rain which helps very little to deter him from his uncertain thoughts that bothers him so. After drying himself off in front of the fire and finding another robe to put on, he sat at his small desk. He pulls out some parchment, a quill and ink. Writing music is a great joy for Lindir. He figures that it will be an easy escape for the moment.**

**After awhile, several crumpled pieces of parchment is being tossed to the floor. Lindir blows out a sigh as he clears off his desk. He rises up and walks to his bed and quickly slips under the covers. His body is still chilled, so the bed feels warmer to his body. He pull the covers over his head and listens to the roaring thunder storm outside and attempts to leave his thoughts of 'him' out in the garden. But it is pointless. He allow the images of Elrond into his dreams. It calms his mind and his heart settles into a blissful sleep.**

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peering down at the garden, Elrond has seen enough.

 

 

**The work could not be finished quickly enough. He was uncharacteristically impatient for this work to be done with. The elf lord would occasionally stand reading and rereading letters and briefings and such. Pacing the room back and forth then finally sitting to scribble a complete thought down on parchment. Soon Elrond's thoughts begins to break free of his endless work. His mind feels heavy so he settle in a very comfortable armchair away from his desk. It has a high back with cushioning made of feathers. The elf close his eyes to try and calm his racing mind. The more he meditates a gentle peace slowly begins to work it's way through the tired elf.**

**The howls of the wind blowing in from outside interrupts Elrond's deep thoughts. A prelude to a possibly powerful storm is underway. The elf rise from his seat and crosses the sitting room heading towards his terrace. Intense grey eyes studied the skies as the storm approaches, he instinctively know this storm will be unpleasant.**

**He glances down at the gardens and the pathways hoping no one will get caught up in the downpour. Something odd is catching his attention. There is someone standing still in one of the gardens. Wanting to know who it is, Elrond steps further out onto the terrace and realize that it is one of the minstrels. Lindir in fact.**

**Raindrops are falling at this point, yet the minstrel dose not make a move to take shelter. Elrond continues watching, cautious not to be seen. This particular garden is the closest to the Last Homely House. His sharp eyes tell him that Lindir seemes to be in distress. The rain is falling hard and steadily now, beating down on the poor elf. The healer feels pity and sorrow for Lindir. Maybe he can talk to him and try helping him through whatever is upsetting him.**

**The wind grows ever more violent and the rain is torrential. The lighting flashes causing his eyes to light up. Unable to look on any longer, Elrond leaves the balcony to change his clothes. He is determined to escort Lindir to safety. Heading to the main entrance, Elrond hears a sound coming from the kitchen. Being curious he detoures. As soon as Elrond arrive he sees Lindir securing the kitchen door.**

**"Lindir?'**

**Lindir gives a quick jump and turns to see who is speaking to him, while backing up to the door like a cornered mouse. "Oh!" he yelps, " My lord! You startled me."**

**"Forgive me."**

**"Do you need help with something?" Lindir asks automatically.**

**"No thank you." Elrond smiles looking at a completely soaked Lindir.**

**"May I be of some help to you?" He asks with concern.**

**There is a slight blush warming up Lindir's face. He knows he look dreadful. "No...no that's quite alright. Thank you."**

**"You are quite sure?" Elrond insists, stepping up close to the dripping elf, placing a warm hand on Lindir's shoulder.**

**Lindir quickly looks down unable to keep eye contact any longer. But he forces a small smile. Looking back up directly into Elrond's eyes, he say, "I am sure, you need not worry."**

**Elrond do not believe him but bids him a good night and pleasant dreams. '** _I will pay him a visit in the morning before breakfast'._   **Elrond watches the dripping elf go upstairs to his sleeping quarters. He turns his head back to the huge puddle in front of kitchen door. He retrieves a mop and shakes his head slowly as he cleans up.**

**Back in the comforts of his sitting room, Elrond stokes the fire and adds more wood. The rain will not let up for awhile. His mind kept wondering back to Lindir. What could possibly be so upsetting to one so young. He sigh as he returns to the armchair. Not even bothering to finish his work. Still musing about the lovely young elf he wants to help, Elrond reaches for a bottle of wine and pours himself a glassful.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to put the kitchen scene in Lindir's pov...chpt 1. Sorry could not wait on my beta for this. I hope it holds the same tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea to warm the soul.

 

 

**The sky is still festering with angry clouds threatening to release another deluge of water into the valley and the lands that stretch miles beyond her borders. The inhabitants of Imladris are not deterred. The elves are very active, coming and going in preparation of a Beggeting Day Celebration. The stubborn cloudes are so dense they refuse to part for Anors glorious shine to break dawn.**

**The bustle outside wakes Lindir. The oncoming morning seems halted. It is barely an indication that morning have come. Lindir wines into his pillow with one eye glaring at the window. He is not happy to see clouds still looming over the dell. He rolls onto his back and notices his hair is still damp from the night before.**

**Excitement is buzzing throughout the city now. Elves are more vocal than usual, with thier good mornings and idol chats of the upcoming special events of the day. Even though the day is gradually becoming brighter, his emotions have not faded with the night. Lindir rise up with a sigh and sits there in his bed. He do not know what to think. He don't want to think at all! He hurries out his bed to do something, anything before he starts thinking...about him.**

_'I'll stoke the fire.'_ **Lindir thought, thankful that there are a few embers left to help rekindle it. He quickly cleans up the mess of wadded paper on the floor, tossing it as more kindle into the slow fire. He goes on to do light cleaning of his quarters, sweeping, dusting and reorganizing. Barely an hour pass and he have already ran out of things to do.**

**It seems to work. His mood feels a little lighter and he's content with that. He stretches. Chest out, neck arching and arms back. After a few moments he realizes that he is still nude. He frequently lounges half or fully naked in his room. Or occasionally with the other minstrels down by the river on a hot summers day but is still very shy around strangers. It gives him a great sense of freedom and peace of mind.**

**He lingers in front of the hearth. He decides to tweak and shine his instruments for his performance this evening. His harp being his favorite, Lindir is very proud of mastering the flute and lute also. The diversity of Imladris needs talented and diverse musicians. Tuning his instruments ticks away the rest of his free time. He returns them to a large shelf on a wall.**

**He opens the door to his wardrobe and instinctively pulls out one of three formal dress robes. A light silver blue with a slightly darker blue sash draping in front with a cape to match. He oils and smooths out his hair with his brush, changing the style of his hair to fit the occasion by adding two extra braids at each temple to be pulled into one larger braid at the crown of his head to hang among the loose hair in a tail. He is ready for the day.**

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**There is a light tap at the door. It is a couple of hours till noon and Lindir wonders who it may be.**

**"** **Good Morning."**

**Lindir stands there frozen in disbelief to this unexpected visit.**

**Elrond smiles. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. I was not quite sure, but was hoping we could have tea together."**

**Lindir is overjoyed inside as he steps aside to welcome his lord into his room. His eyes follow Elrond as he place a lovely serving tray on his small desk. He close the door but still stands there looking so bewildered. He can muster no words. The one from his dreams and waking thoughts is before him now, in splendid red and gold dress robes, preparing to serve him tea.**

**"Please don't fret. I am at your service. Please, have a seat."**

**Lindir moves obediently. He only have one chair which sits near the head of his bed. Lindir adjust it so his guest would be facing him. Was it something special he done to deserve a personal visit from his lord. He continues to fret as he sit down on his bed, eyes still locked on Elrond.**

**The peredhel crosses the room with a pair of globe shaped, breakfast teacups and offers one to the minstrel before sitting. With a gentle sparkle of those deep grey eyes Elrond give a slight nod before taking a sip.**

**The aroma of the tea smells wonderful. The tea is distracting him enough for him to savor the floral scent. He sips and it is heavenly. He close his eyes and continue to enjoy this fine cup of tea with his lord.**

**Lindir is half way through his cup before Elrond speaks. "The tea is to your liking I see."**

**"I never tasted this kind before, it is lovely."**

**"It is rose petal tea, very rare and highly medicinal. Which brings me to the reason for my visit." He pause to take a long sip."I would like to share with you my concern for your well being. Last night you were soaked to the bone and...it was disturbing to see you in such a state." Elrond continues carefully. "If you wish to speak to someone, to clear your mind or have any questions I would be more than pleased to help in any way I can."**

**"I have been feeling troubled but, it is nothing really." Lindir replies dismissively.**

**The healer thought that the youth will be a little more forthcoming. So he make another attempt.**

**"I'm afraid that I must admit that you caught my sight last night in the garden and I could tell that you were very upset over 'something'. You were at the mercy of the elements, which was a very dangerous thing to do. I would rather not have the wild winds carry you away from me." Elrond look a bit daunted.**

**Lindir smile into his tea as it dawns on him. "Is that the reason I saw you in the kitchen? You was coming for me!"**

**Realizing to late that he may have revealed a little too much, he keep the notion simple. "I care for everyone penneth," reaching out to hold his hand. "it is in my nature to feel concern for someone who may need my help. Now if only you would allow me give it?"**

**Not knowing what else to say to this display of affection Lindir nods his agreement.**

**With a quick sip of tea, Elrond rise up to set his cup and saucer on the tray. Lindir follows close behind him, he is not about to let Elrond remove the tray.**

**"Allow me my lord, your visit is most welcomed."**

**With a thankful nod Elrond offers the pouch of rose petals to Lindir as a gift then wishes him a good day.**

**A warm pleasant feeling comes over him as he fingers the pouch. Elrond enchants him like no other. He looks at the small gift, his thoughts musing about future visits with him, wondering if they can possibly grow closer, intimately close. A pulse of excitement ran through the elf as his thoughts drift. Oh, how he wants to fully experience his lord.** _'I must not'_ , **he sighs.**   **Always, his mind have a habit of wandering off.**

 **Placing the rosepetals in a cabinet with other teas, he gathers his instruments. His fellow musicians will meet in the Hall of Fire to discuss their performances.** **Lindir looks out the window, even though the clouds cling close together, he see several gleaming rays of hope peering through the clouds.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so subtle touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter along with 5 and 6 was inspired by The Feast of Songs and Starlight by StarlitQueen. Thanx for your tips and hints of a plot pippychick :) I decide to go with telepathic discovery and musical healing.

 

 

Lindir had been rehearsing for hours with his band of minstrels. Discussing and selecting a variety of music and song. It is Glorfindel's beggetting day. Though the elf of legend did not want a big celebration, Erestor thought otherwise. Lindir received a list from the adviser of songs of that era in which Glorfindel lived. It was challenging but being the perfectionist that he is and with weeks of research and practice, he finally learned the pieces of music.

They conclude their rehearsal in the main courtyard. To Lindir's annoyance the canvas of the valley was still a muted grey. At least the clouds receeded to a higher elevation showing no threat of rain. It was a couple of hours passed noon and the weather is as good as it is going to get. 

Lindir lingers behind as the group departs. Needing some time to himself, he strolls through the garden, eyeing the battered flowers and their delicate petals littering the grass from the storm of the night before.

Then his mind begins to wander. His movements slows. Lindir starts to look as if he was lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly he looks back over his shoulder. Eyes searching instinctively for a presence. The singer paused, standing perfectly still, but slowly his eyes continued searching, almost like one who may be blind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At that moment, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel were passing at some distance away. Heads bent or turned in deep conversation. Elrond stops sharply in his tracks.

His two companions looks back after a few strides, then look at one another. Glorfindel is about to ask what is wrong but Erestor shushes him, shaking his head no. As the councilor looks at Elrond and see his eyes are closed shut in concentration, he is quite sure his lord is having a vision or communing with another mind. It does not happen often but he has seen it enough times to recognize it and to simply wait until it passes.

After several moments Elrond speaks. "Go on. I'll meet up with you in a moment. The couple leave, reluctantly, looking back to make sure he is alright.

The peredhel stands there a few moments more. Gradually opening his eyes, they begin to search the surrounding area for the source of this touch. More than that, it feels like a power grip and it still have a painful hold on his mind.

Catching a glimpse of someone from afar, Elrond head turns and his body shifts like a creature locking onto its target. His breathing is heavy as he walks. He's shielding with great effort against the imposing presence. He wants it to cease! He walks towards the elf with a purpose.

"Lindir! Wake up! He barks. His voice echoes throughout the garden

His mind is free now.

Lindir winces, snapping out of his lull as he lets go; retreating off-balance as if he had been pushed. Elrond yanks him by the arm and pulls Lindir uncomfortably close, clearly displeased and wanted answers.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Elrond hisses into his face, his breath warm against his cheek, every word spoken more heated than the last.

Lindir cringes and is still bewildered. It takes him a while to figure out what is going on. "Wha...forgive me...I...what did I do? He wimpers under Elrond grip.

The meltal of Elrond's eyes flies back and forth between Lindir's soft brown irises. Still agitated, Elrond checks his anger, regarding the minstrel for far too long while Lindir holds his breath. Elrond slowly straightens to calmly explain to Lindir. "I received a 'sending' from your fea. It was not a gentle thing. It was forceful, invasive and was very painful."

A gasp of shock came from Lindir. He looks very insulted to hear that from Elrond. "I wouldn't dare do such a thing to you...or anyone else. My lord there must be a mistake," He continued to splutter, "I am no telepath!

Elrond's demeanor softens. The way the minstrel looks at him makes him believe in his words. The lord nods his approval but did not speak, his fingers loosens and slips from Lindir's arm. Lindir notices traces of apology in his expression. Elrond helps him gather up his instruments voicing his concern for him and offers to walk him back to his room. Lindir agrees.

They head back to the house in silence. 

 

 

~Fin~

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elrond is hit with a not so pleasant surprise...then goes back for more.

 

 

**As they walk Elrond ponders about the incident. His mind slowly turning over the event back in the garden. How can Lindir not know that he is a telepath? He and his brother Elros became self aware of their gift at a very tender age. What is even more unsettling is the sleep-like trance Lindir was under when Elrond had approached him. The fact that he was he able to just reach out  and touch his mind so easily is unbelievable. It was so aggressive even while in a subconscious state of mind?**

**That power. Honestly, Elrond is quite impressed. Not only was Lindir unaware of it but is also untrained at controlling it. In a way this is a blessing, finding this flaw within Lindir. He must find a way to study and remedy this. Perhaps it's not as dangerous as it could have been, but a danger non-the-less.**

**By the time they reach the door to Lindir's room, Elrond is splitting with a headache. Lindir glance up at him. The peredhel still have a wary expression on his face. He looks away before Elrond can make any eye contact.**

**"Thank you my lord."**

**Elrond nod. " I will see you in the healing room first thing after breakfast tomorrow." He instructed.**

**"Yes my lord. Until tonight then." Lindir stated as a goodbye.**

**Elrond did a slight double take. But Lindir just looked at him, not understanding what was the problem.**

**"After what had just happened in the courtyard, I do not feel it is wise for you to perform tonight."**

**Lindir had to look away with the sudden feeling of dismay. Then he looked at Elrond again to see if he was serious, and he was. Feeling anger welling up in him he tore away from his gaze again, unable to believe that this is really happening.**

**Before lindir could protest Elrond speaks firmly. "How can I, or even yourself-since you were unaware of this-be sure that this will not, by chance happen again? You will stay hear until I can examine you in the morning."**

**"It was never my intent to hurt you Lord Elrond. Please forgive me for hurting you. I can not begin to explain what happened but I feel fine. I am fine. I will not disappoint you. Please allow me to make it up to you." Lindir begged.**

**Elrond loose another degree of hardness and sighs. He wants to relent. He wants to believe him. But never had Elrond left anything to chance.**

**Predicting that Elrond is going to refuse him still, Lindir adds. "Unless 'you' will like to inform Erestor that I am not performing the songs he personally selected for tonight's concer..."**

**"Indeed not." Putting up a hand for Lindir to stop, Elrond gave a mild grimace at the thought. "Fine." He said flatly, miffed at Lindir's cheap politics. "One condition."**

**"Anything."**

**Unsure if he really wanted to go there again, especially with the pounding in his head, it was necessary. "I would like to touch minds with you. To ensure there's no danger."**

**"Of course. I understand." Though he did not show it Lindir was terrified. What if his lord saw all the depraved, demoralized fantasied he have of them together. Or even worse the malcontent he harbor about not being able to love and  have Elrond to himself. Not to mention how he wish for Elrond's memories of Celebrian would just fade away.** _'No!'_ **Lindir panics.** _'I can not let him see!'_

**"Wait. I can't!" The minstrel hesitates as he hides his face in his hands. "Is there any other way?"**

**"No." Elrond gingerly takes Lindirs hands and uncovers his face. He saw the fear in his eyes. "I'm sure you understand clearly now how I felt and why I was very angry. I'm not trying to intrude upon your thoughts in any way. I need to make sure that you are not a threat to yourself or anyone else. If you wish, I'll teach you lessons in shielding." Lindir's tear-filled eyes brightened, teardrops falling as he nods in agreement. "You have the most beautiful voice. I do wish to hear your lovely songs tonight." Elrond smiled.**

**"Thank you." Lindir blushed.**

**"Are you ready?" Lindir could not say anything but just nod. Think of your performance tonight and play the music in your mind. It is simple but effective shield for now. Still holding Lindir's hands Elrond touch his head to Lindir's.**

**It was only several moments. It seemed longer. It was the faintest of touches though Elrond's presence seemed to surround him. He was there but not really.** _'Please focus Lindir, forgive me, I must look a little deeper.'_

**One of Lindir's favorite songs popped into his mind and before he could finish the second verse, it was over.**

**He open his eyes and there he was. Close enough to kiss. Noses touching, sharing the same breath of air. Lindir inhaled deeply becoming lightheaded with his sent. Letting out a slow deliberate breath, he held on to those strong hands to keep him steady.**

**Like most feas, Lindir's seems quite normal. Though it's signature is unique to individuals like a fingerprint, Lindir's only is slightly unusual, otherwise he senses nothing of import. He can tell that Lindir is distracted and urges him to concentrate as he probes a little deeper. And as soon a he pierces through that threshold he is awash with something...he did not know exactly. It is very soothing almost like a lullaby. The throbbing in his mind seem to dissipate away, a most welcome relief. Lingering to long in a unshield mind went against Elrond's deeply embedded morals and a promise he means to keep for Lindir's sake. He withdraw from Lindir's mind with ease and open his eyes. With a shuddery breath Lindir sags into Elrond's arms. Lindir's in his full embrace and one would think they were lovers. At least one like Lindir.**

**Flushing quite deeply the peredhel let go of the smiling minstrel, clearing his throat. He turns his eyes away stepping back to the door. He informed him that his fea was fine, that he can certainly attend the celebration. Lindir nods.**

**Elrond takes his leave quickly hoping the penneth did not detect his arousal. If he did, Elrond would find it hard to look him in the eye tonight.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindir heals the guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Titles to music:
> 
> The Coming of Spring, Flute and Harp Jigs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsLwkPCfCx0
> 
> Drowsy Maggie,Traditional Irish music by: The Ghillies-dance kesh jig  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEJQuwHm881
> 
> Cul-de-Sac, Tin Whistle Cover by: Tristan Dana  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ds8Dnkl6Jr0

 

 

**He stepped through the crowd moving smoothly with confidence. Lindir is not shy about his skills as a minstrel. He is very proud that his music and song has the ability to uplift the heaviest of hearts and the most somber souls.**

**There are a great many people in attendance  and he is constantly stopped and greeted by the guests. Thier eyes recognizing him as if he's the guest of honor. As they chat along, they ask questions about his selection of music. Politely with a smile Lindir reveals nothing but only a promise that they will be pleased.**

**The minstrel finds himself scanning the hall room for a glimpse of Elrond but he is nowhere in sight. He spot Glorfindel and Erestor at a table centered in the middle of the hall at the edge of the dance floor.**

**"A joyful begetting day to you Lord Glorfindel. Greetings Lord Erestor." Lindir approaches the table of honor with a hand to his heart.**

**"Master Minstrel, thank you." Patting him firmly on the back as soon as he's within Glorfindel's reach.**

**"Greetings. Looking splendid my dear Lindir." Erestor nods graciously.**

**"Thank you my lord. I was wondering, have you seen Lord Elrond? I am to take my queue from him after the toast."**

**"I do believe he will be along soon. He was still shaken from whatever stricken him earlier."**

**Lindir did not like hearing the word 'stricken' though it is the truth. He remembers the harsh words as Elrond described the incident to him and how pained he looked afterwards. Elrond did leave rather suddenly. But Lindir grins to himself knowing that it was due to their very close proximity of each other.**

**"No need to worry, he will be here shortly." Erestor reasures.**

**"Have you tasted the food it is delicious!" Glorfindel asked enthusiastically. "Have a seat." Not really waiting for an answer.**

**Come to think of it Lindir haven't eaten anything today. The only thing he had was the the rose petal tea this morning. Glorfindel pulls out a chair for him to sit. Looking up at the stage, Lindir can see his group getting ready and decides to risk a few more moments for a couple pastries with some tea.**

**Lindir is in awe of how much food there is. Each circular table is adorn with a delightful array of greenery, fresh and roasted vegetables. Loaves of bread loaded with nuts, grains, seeds and fruit. Clusters and bunches of fruit along with sliced roasted meats and baked filet of fish.**

**Glorfindel looks as if he were in the Grey Heavens. As Lindir hurries to finish his snack, he overhears an exasperated Erestor accuse his partner of being half-dwarven.**

**"Well then, I must tell you and have you know that my mother had the appetite of a hobbit. The table went up in laughter. Glorfindel was forever jesting and making fun of himself. "I do believe that would make me a...dwobbit? He continued with a confused look on his face for an added effect to the joke. Even the dwarf slaps at the table in amusement.**

**Surprisingly Lindir laughed out loud when he imagined the belrog slayer with a long beard and big hairy feet. While half of the hall recoups from their fit of laughter and giggles. Elrond finally arrives.**

**Lindir looks up and notices Elrond's daughter Arwen on his arm and his twin sons not far behind him. Walking tall and graceful, he meets with many of the guests. The Lord speaks with such a sincerity that is so genuine, it would put anyone at ease in his presence. Elrond's eyes are very captivating as he speak briefly to each person as if every word spoken to him is coming from a dear friend.**

**His grey eyes seem to gleam brighter as he nears the table of honor. The formality in his speech and posture relaxes considerably as he release Arwen to Elrohir and give Glorfindel a hug. They speak a few words with smiles before they release one another.**

**As Elrond turns to compliment Erestor on the arranging of such a remarkable celebration, Lindir could still make out subtle signs of discomfort slightly etched across the peredhel's face.**

**"My friend." Touching his heart Elrond looks at Lindir with deep affection.**

**"My lord." Lindir whisperes.**

**"I was hoping to see you before you take the stage. I wish to offer an apology for...earlier."**

**"There is no need, my lord. I take no offence. You were frustrated, tired and in pain. I felt that perhaps you needed someone...to be there...to hold you." Lindir concluded with a shy smile.**

**Elrond is so relieved. "Thank you for understanding." He is starting to have feelings for Lindir. But until he is sure of what he feels for him, he do not want it to be rushed.**

**So very happy to see Elrond and to speak with him, Lindir bows to him taking his leave. He moves through the crowd once more stepping up on stage to consult briefly with his musicians. He is chided at by an elder elf in the group for his tardiness, not at all pleased of how familiar Lindir is with Lord Elrond. Lindir quickly agreed just to silence him then moves with haste to tune his instruments not having a care for his words.**

**Elrond commences the celebration with an elegant toast to Glorfindel. The hall room became quiet as he raise his glass to his friend. The blond elf wears a humble smile as Elrond speak of his deeds and heroism. He also expresses his gratitude and thanks on the behalf of Imladris for his contributions in the city's safety and defenses.**

**At the end of his speech most elves are touching their hearts as they raise their drinks in salute and other folks bow or tilt their heads in Glorfindel's direction. It is a powerful moment. The captain is apparently moved and struggles a bit to contain his emotion.**

**"Let us all celebrate in his honor."**

**It's been years since Lindir felt his nerves pull at him before a performance. Seeing the look on Glorfindel's face made Lindir's blanch. Most of the songs Erestor selected were upbeat and heroric but having a tragic ending. What was he thinking! He was sure that Glorfindel did not want to be reminded of his own demise.**

**Turning to the harpist Melpomean, Lindir instructed firmly to lead in with 'Coming of the Spring Flowers'. Melpomean's eyes went wide with confusion but obeyed and took the lead right on queue.**

**Gracefully turning back to the audience Lindir joined in with his flute. Already he could feel the effects of the melody. It was a childhood jig which nearly everyone knew. The music is pulling folks onto the floor. Lindir is allowing the song to flow through him like the fluttering of a songbird's wing beat. The minstrel is whimsical yet still demure and he began to sway as the melody blends into another childhood jig, 'Sleepy Elfling'. Melpomean followed Lindir's lead and the other two musicians have no choice but to play along.**

**Laughter is running through the crowd as they dance their hearts out, twirling and dipping, lifting and kicking. To Lindir's excitement he can see the captain rise up pulling a reluctant Erestor towards the dance floor. Even Arwen has twin partners. Elrond stood along with other wallflowers clapping and tapping to a beat, encouraging the dancers on.**

**Knowing without a doubt that the happy tunes are lifting spirits to new heights, Lindir plays on, stepping down into the crowd he immerses himself with the jubilant dancers. Through Lindir's eyes they seemed to be glowing, each with his or her own light surrounding them. Maybe he thought, it is the excitement of the moment causing him to imagine things.**

**Returning to the stage as the music ends, he replaces his flute with a tin whistle for his last piece, a hobbit tune called 'Cul de sac'. To everyone's delight it is livelier than the last one he played. It is a quick step to dance to. And by the time he reaches the crescendo, only a dozen or so dancers are able to keep up; especially the hobbits, including Glorfindel who adopted a new partner at Erestor's insistence.**

**The Hall of Fire erupts in applause as the dancers finish with a bow. The applause continues at the site of an unexpected bear hug from the blond guest of honor to a stunned Lindir.**

**Lindir leaves the stage to find a glass of water nearby. A flash of crimson and gold flickers at the corner of his eye. Forgetting his thirst he instantly turns to follow, curious to see if it is Elrond which he's pretty sure it is. The colors floats outside onto a large terrace overlooking a couple of rushing waterfalls.**

**Lindir did not want to make his presence known. Perhaps Elrond wants to be alone. But Lindir can not pull himself away. The scene had his eyes trapped in the moment. Elrond's hair catching in a sudden gust of wind. His head held high to the stars and moon above. How the blue sapphire of his ring twinkles in the twilight as his hand rests on the railing.**

**The minstrel can feel it. The sorrow and grief, the yearning of one who can not be with him. The broken heart shattered many times beyond repair. Lindir has always felt this swarm of emotions. Feelings he soon realizes are not his own. How did he not recognize his feeling apart from Elrond's?**

**Why is Elrond so sad during a wonderful celebration, he wondered? Lindir knowing he should't, tentatively reaches out. He wants to know what is causing Elrond so much turmoil. He wants to help somehow. But a subconscious nagging is telling him not to, his lord will know and become more upset if he do...**

**Behind closed eyes Lindir is witness to Elrond's fea. It is a glorious thing. Ablaze in fire, it's waves are licking upwards towards the sky. The peredhel stands engulf by flames like that of the sun, Anor. The golden-red** **hues of his robes accentuates his fea even more so. Though muted, Vilya beams like a bright blue star in the wake of her ring-bearer.**

**Peering closer, Lindir detects dark areas of his fea, void of light. He wants to fill those empty spaces. The threads of the minstrels fea begins to mend and weave at the cracks of the peredhel's soul. Like a cool, soft touch soothing a great hurt, Lindir heals.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parley

 

 

**As Lindir nears he can tell that Elrond's energy is highly resistant and seems to repel against him. He struggls a bit but he is able to push through and embraces Elrond from behind resting his head on his shoulder and raising to place his hands on his chest.**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"You seem so sad I...I want to help you. Heal your hurts and maybe...give you some happiness." It was very difficult for Lindir to finally reveal his feelings for him, even now he knows Elrond is yearning for his wife. "...at least until you journey across the sea to rejoin her." He adds softly.**

**"I too wish to share in your happiness and...also in your mind and body," Lindir was thrilled to hear that Elrond feels the same. "...though there is one other you must address your desires to.**

**Lindir felt another presence suddenly. When he lifts his head from Elrond's shoulder his eyes meet with those of Celebrian. She appears in front of Elrond, hovering beyond the terrace balcany.**

**Her eyes are so beautiful and so close to his but her stare is not warm or receiving of his presence. A clear questioning look of 'why are you here?'**

**Lindir eases away from them, pulling his hands down from Elrond as she slips her hands up to his shoulders protectively then they twined through Elrond's hair as he gives her a very deep kiss.**

**"Do not flutter away now little bird." Elrond muses. "All is open and bare. Seek now what you wish, a concession, a plea or simply a confession for this opportunity will not present itself again anytime soon."**

**Lindir felt very small and shy before Celebrian. Almost afraid. But he heeded Elrond's words and reluctantly opens himself to her fea. Her expression as she move to him is softer, her fea beaming bright shimmering rays of light, like a star. He wilted from her as she raised her hands to his face and peered into his brown eyes. And after a few moments she simply kisses him on his brow. He nods his head agreeing with her about something. With a sad hint of a smile she returns to her husband.**

**"I need you to release me Lindir. I must speak with my wife alone."**

**The tendrils turns Elrond loose and retreat back to Lindir as he steps back and away from the couple. He fiddles about in the corner as they speak, feeling so out of place. They embrace speaking for long moments.**

**With a heartbreaking farewell they kissed passionately for awhile longer. She looks upon Elrond and her eyes seem to twinkle as she touch his cheek before a breeze wisps her away into the misty falls of water.**

**Elrond quietly surveys the scenery of the valley. He needs to compose himself enough before he speaks to Lindir. She tends to do that to him, unraveling his carefully woven control of his emotion leaving him in a tangled heap at her feet. Elrond smiles with a slight smirk, he always come undone for Celebrian.**

**"I am retiring to my chambers for the rest of the night. I can not carry on after seeing her. If anyone asks, let them know that I am not well."**

**"Yes my Lord."**

**Elrond waves his hand for Lindir to leave ahead of him.**

**"Lord Elrond? May I be of any service to you?" Lindir offers. "If I may, ease some of your pain?"**

**_'How sweet.'_ Elrond muses realizing Lindir has healing capabilities which peaks his interest ecstatically. Still he wants to be alone.**

**"Perhaps later," As they walk down from the terrace balcany. "continue the party with Glorfindel and the others. They will start a search if we both go missing."**

**"Of course."**

**Hesitating for just a second Elrond adds, "Come visit me when you are done here."**

**"As you wish."**

**They parted ways. Elrond moves stealthily along the walls to slip out through the corridor leading to the kitchens to escape before being seen. Lindir makes his way to Glorfindel's table and is pulled into the merrymaking by Elladan and Elrohir, eagerly requesting him to play new tunes for them to dance to.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**Lindir never felt so exhausted in his entire life. Glorfindel and the twins are wearing him and Erestor completely out and they are showing no signs of slowing down.**

**Arwen comes to his rescue whisking him away for a so called _'word in private'_ and he thanks her from the bottom of his heart as she give him his flute and whistle. She bids him goodnight with a warm hug and returns to the Hall with her brothers.**

**He's not sure if his legs can carry him to his room. But for some reason they manage to carry him straight to Elrond's chambers. The situation on the terrace replays itself in his mind and he slows down thinking maybe he should just go on to his room. The passionate kiss Celebrian and Elrond shared was not diminished in any way. It was a burning natural desire that Elrond seem to been waiting for for a long time.**

**There was a sting of hurt that pierce Lindir's heart because it came to him that maybe all Elrond need is healing. Someone to hold him together until he sails. As he asks himself why is he even here, he remembers Elrond's words of how he also want to be with him and also receiving Celebrian's blessing along with her message to him which brought him quickly out of his uncertainty. "Do not let him fade." She told him.**

**He will do just that. Whatever his lord may need, he will surely give it in any way possible. He taps lightly at the door. He hears no movement. Maybe he's already asleep. He knocks much louder. Still there's no sound. He sighs and turn to go, heading towards his room thinking he came too late.**

**The door opens after he take a few steps. "You may come in Lindir."**

**Relieved Lindir enters the room. "Did I wake you?"**

**"Yes, I'm sorry. It's been a very trying day. Elrond closes and lock the door. He points for Lindir to have a seat on a couch centered right in front of a beautiful hearth. The couch is long, made of bright wood and eggshell colored cushioning and pillows with a few shades of tan and brown accents. There is also a soft red blanket laying there. This must be where Elrond's been sleeping.**

**"I understand."**

**"Make yourself comfortable. I'll make us some tea." Elrond casually walks to the fireplace to push a lever with a hanging copper tea kettle towards the fire.**

**Lindir sits deeper into the couch and place his instruments gently on the table. He takes a moment to let his eyes peruse the sitting room. A large desk sits near a wall to his left next to the door of his bedchamber. There were two chairs in front for visitors and a uniquely carved chair for Elrond on the other side.**

**To his right is a balcony. Not really large but enough for a white tea table and a pair of chairs with a perfect view of the gardens. There were numerous things decorating the room. Many Lindir did not recognize accept one item. A crown settled on a red velvet pillow displayed upon a stand the crown of Numenor. It looks very old and he wonders who it had belonged to.**

**His eyes drifts back to Elrond as he return to pour the tea. He sets the kettle on a thick quilted cloth on the long dinette table and they both sip quietly on their tea.**

**Finishing his tea Lindir see that Elrond's cup is still full and Elrond has a distant look on his face. "Are you feeling alright?" He asks him thinking it's a perfect question to break the silence.**

**"I'm fine Lindir I'm just so tired. Elrond smiles weakly. I would like to sit with you in silence if that is fine you."**

**"Yes. Of course."**

**"If you would like to rest, you can stretch out and make yourself comfortable here on the couch with me."**

**Lindir is glad that Elrond wants his company even if it is without any conversation and that he is free to lounge in his lords sitting room and sleep here if he wish. "Thank you."**

**Slipping off his loafers Lindir curls up into the arm of the couch and tucks his feet into the cushions.**

**Elrond hands him a pillow to rest his head on and pulls the thin blanket up over him. "Pleasant dreams." He whisper.**

**"Sweet dreams to you too my lord." Replying with a yawn Lindir close his eyes.**

**Weary from all the days events Elrond sprawls out and relax into the other arm of the sofa and watches his minstrel as he falls to sleep.**

 

**~Fin~**

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**Lindir felt a heavy wieght trying to make itself more comfortable and then the movement settled. Somehow Elrond managed to prop Lindir's knees on top of his legs with his feet tucked well under his slim waist. Lindir lifts his head stiffly to see that Elrond is stretched out beneath him facing into the back of the couch.**

**Things are a little cramped and Lindir is threatening to fall off the edge. Lindir extends his legs out and over Elrond's and awkwardly tries to stand. His robes are not helping and are wrinkled anyway so he sheds out of them, drapes them over the back of the sofa leaving him in just his lose tunic and leggings.**

**Lindir looks at Elrond. _'He is taking up most of the space.'_ But Lindir smiles as he figures out a way; by tossing a few pillows and crawling in to wedge himself into the extra space.**

**With a disbelieving exhilaration, Lindir sighs. He is face to face with the one of his dreams. The sensation is vivid and true. Nestle this close to him he could kiss him. But Lindir do not yield to his eagerness and simply nuzzles down into Elrond's neck, slipping back into slumber.**

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

**The sofa shifts again. Lindir's eyes open to see a restless look on Elrond's sleeping face. His jaw clenching and eyes twitching beneath the lids. He is dreaming. Lindir stares at him for a few more moments before raising his hand, his fingertips brushing over Elrond's cheek easing down to rest at his jawline. Suddenly his face is serene again and his body relaxes from the touch. Lindir drifts off once more.**

**Later...**

**Lindir's breath catches as a soft kiss presses against his lips. "...sweet songs...little bird..." Elrond murmurs, his voice quiet as a whisper. Lindir's mind breaks out of the cloudy mist of sleep, eyes wide open to see a still sleeping Elrond. Again another kiss nudging against his lips followed by a light drawn out hum of pleasure.**

**Lindir swallows. He knows what is happening but dares not to wake him. He opts to stay still and silent, very much enjoying this subconscious attention.**

**Having some trouble with his breathing, dreamily Lindir deepens the kiss. Elrond presses thier hips together and begins to rock. Lindir freezes. _'Wha...what is he about to do?...is he awake?'_**

**"Elrond?" Lindir squeaks between the kissing hoping that he's awake. But there is no reply. Instead the sleeping elf pushes his hips harder against him. Lindir keens backwards whimpering uncontrollably, finding it immensely difficult to be still as the peredhels hands wander over his half exposed chest brushing against his tender nipple.**

**Soon the kissing turns to luscious little licks and wet succulent suckling. Lindir let loose the most desirable little sounds. He can feel Elrond's hardness against his crotch and he looks down to see Elrond's robe has somehow fell open to expose all of his lord before him.**

**Lindir is trying to focus his scurrying mind as he unlaces his tights, eager to feel Elrond's flesh on his own. Ignoring the hint of shame at the edge of his thoughts. Elrond's smooth grinds becomes more forward against Lindir's heat. It is heavenly.**

**The tugging on his lobe, the rhythmic kneading of his chest and his lover's earthy masculine scent. Lindir is feeling so much yet, not quite enough. He do feel a grip behind his shoulder and can also feel a hot breathy moan behind his ear. Turning his head knowing he must be awake, Lindir look into steel-greys as he feels Elrond release his wet pulsing warmth between his thighs. Then he spills all over Elrond in turn.**

**The awkward moment of shy and embarrassed looks lasts longer than they wanted.**

**"Did I...I kissed you first?"**

**Lindir nods.**

**With a sigh Elrond whispers "I'm sorry, I did not mean to..."**

**Cutting him off Lindir quickly leans forward giving Elrond a long lingering kiss. "I should have woke you." He confessed with a guilty smile then settles his head on Elrond's chest. "Do not be sorry because I am not."**

 

**~Fin~**

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**Elrond smiles slowly as she gently bites into the sensitive flesh beyond his ear. His eyes closing shut as he remembers each sound slipping from her lips. He can almost feel the twirl of her slim hips as she brings herself to release. How she enfolds him tightly within her as she encourages him to take her. He sighs with deep pleasure burying his face within her breasts but a quiet sob leaves him before he can stop it as grief slips from his control and he finds himself hindered from relief.**

**This beautiful dream of Celebrian along with countless others plagues Elrond to no end. Someone he can no longer touch and hold onto, at least until he sails.**

  **~ ~ ~**

  **A caress to his cheeks pulls Elrond from his dream. For a moment he forgets that he invited Lindir to stay the night. It felt very crowded and Elrond pulls away fom Lindir's hand, giving himself some room away from him. Slightly taken aback at how intimately close they are.**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"No...that is...I'm fine now." Frowning Elrond asks, "How did we get like this?"**

**"I did not wish to end up on the floor. I did not want to leave your warmth neither so I improvised."**

**Elrond smiles a bit. It is not the first time he has been accused of being a bed-hog and the thought of Lindir laid flat on the floor is quite amusing.**

**At least Elrond feels the same as Lindir. Having his warm body close gives Elrond great comfort, calming his aching heart and freeing his mind of constant memories of the past.**

**He inches back to Lindir and they adjust themselves into more of a lounging position up against the arm of the couch.** **"I'm starting to feel that I can breathe again just in these few moments with you. But I want you to know am able to share only some of my heart with you."**

 **Lindir seems to understand and nods in agreement. "** **I am ready and willing to receive all of what you have to offer even if it is in part." Lindir's speaks with such adoration Elrond's heart melts.**   **At first he was not sure if this is right but now he knows that Lindir truly loves him.** **He dips down to place a soft kiss to his lips. Lindir's breathing is quick and it hitches at the chaste touch.**

**Elrond takes his sweet time, wanting to be intimately acquainted with Lindir. Holding him close, Elrond's head is tilted to allow him to give Lindir a particularly deep kiss, his fingers threading smoothly through his auburn hair.**

**Elrond continues on trailing ticklish little kisses down Lindir's neck and the singer's body begins to shake from his silent giggles. He twists into the crook of Elrond's neck to nip and kiss making the elf flinch. He shudders as Lindir continue to suckle his skin into a bruise.**

**Elrond's hands slides inside the open neck of Lindir's light blue smock then glides out to his shoulder slipping it off to reveal more of Lindir to his eyes. His fingers tracing the slope of his slightly toned pectoral to rub at a budding nipple.**

**The kisses continue down Lindir's chest inch by inch, his tongue slides down his stomach to pause and play in his naval. He skim his lips lower over his clean, smooth groin, exploring and marveling at how bare Lindir is down here.**

**Elrond slows to a stop not sure how to please Lindir in this way since he only known how to give pleasure to an ellith. As soon as Lindir starts to plead for him to continue he wraps his fingers around his slim member and begins stroking. Elrond returns back up to kiss Lindir fully on the lips while his palm circles in alternating spirals, delivering a masterful technique Elrond often do to please himself. Lindir is scarlet from ears to cheeks as he peaks.**

**~ ~ ~**

**Elrond's eyes fly open. To find himself enthralled, gripping, and thrusting. As their eyes meet, the vividness of Elrond's dream and the grinding into Lindirs hot moist groin has him spilling until he can spill no more. He feels Lindir release everywhere.**

**After a while of catching their breath Elrond asks Lindir a question, feeling that he may have overpowered Lindir in his sleep, but Lindir more than reassures him that it was consensual. Relieved and elated Elrond wraps themselves within the blanket and slips off into a peaceful sleep for the first time in ages.**

 

**~Fin~**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after.

 

 

Bright beams of sunlight shines through the balcony, warming Lindir's cheeks. It's been a long while since he has felt the warmth of Anor's reys on his face. He can also feel it's touch on other parts of his body as well. His still bare chest and shoulder pressed snug against Elrond. A long slim thigh draping over his lord's hip feels very heated, not to mention the exposure of even more sensitive, tender parts as well.

Lindir stirs but not much. He is perfectly fine with his head perched on Elrond's chest. He decides not to bother parting his eyes to see, there is no need. It sounds so sweet listening to the birds chirping away with their happy little songs. Feeling so elated Lindir has the urge to join them in song, singing with them his praise to a beautiful, bright and sunny day. On second thought Lindir is content to stay right here in his lover's embrace.

 _'Lover?'_ Should he really be thinking that now?

A smile beams across Lindir's fair face as he remembers all the years of pining for the peredhel, yearning for the healer's touch, the wanton need for this warrior to take him and claim him as his trophy.

 _'Yes!'_ Elrond is his lover. He will care for him and tend to his every want and need. To be of service in any and all ways possible. He is squirmming so much with giddiness he wakes Elrond from his sleep. The eldar's dark eyes part at Lindir's internal outburst. He smiles down on him with amusement, feeling Lindir's overwhelming joy.

"Morning." Elrond breathes.

"Good Morning my lord!" Lindir hums. "Oh...did I...wake you?"

"Yes. Your thoughts tend to be _(loud)_ very open. Waking to your happiness is a pleasant wake-up call. Elrond reassures him and plants a kiss to Lindir's tangled hair.

Lindir waits a few moments before responding. Oh how he wish he could read Elrond's thoughts. To just already know how he truly feels seems a whole lot easier than coming out and asking him face to face. Somehow Lindir musters up what little courage he has and ask.

"How are you feeling, Elrond." He knows the answer will take a moment. Elrond is not one who's quick to answer. As a great lord Elrond is not ignorant of others feelings he is always considerate though he never dance around the truth even if it may sting to speak of it.

Elrond delivers his answer. "I am glad you are here with me and I am flattered by the intense love you hold in your heart for me. You are so fair and vibrant I'd never thought you to fancy one as ancient as I. 

"You are not ancient my lord." Lindir insists cutting in. "I do not see you as such. I...I can hear your soul. It sings to me. Well, perhaps not sing, most elves sing, especially elliths but you have more of a steady and constant beat. Even when you are angry, frustrated or sad." Elrond listens intently as Lindir rattles on, noting that his perception of other beings is very unique. "Even when you was at your happiest, your rhythm remains the same, strong and unwavering."

Of all Lindir's lovely words the few which caught his attention-" _was_ at his happiest."

"Was happy? I do not seem happy to you now?"

"Not since my Lady sailed..." Lindir whispered trailing off.

Elrond seems lost in thought thinking back on many happy moments with his wife and children. Suddenly something dawns on him. "Lindir?"

"Yes."

"Where you in love with me back then?"

Lindir grows still. Surprised Elrond figured it out so quickly. Well not really he should have picked up on it years ago. He don't want to reveal he's been in love with him for that long. No sense in trying to deny it now. Elrond already know it he just need to hear it.

"Very much so, yes." He admits. For some reason he feels he need to be more forth coming. "Lady Celebrian discovered my feelings for you. She had more than a word or two about my 'puppy love', on more than one occasion."

"Hmm. That seems to explain a few things. How did I not know this. I'm supposed to know everything." Elrond teases.

Lindir laughs, so relieved at Elrond's sense of humor about the whole thing. "I was so embarrassed and ashamed I begged her not to tell you."

"Tell me then," Elrond seems very interested wanting to here more of Lindir's story about his wife, "did she reprimand you for your behavior?

"She did. I was under her strict supervision. She worked me to the bone to keep me distracted. At the same time she taught me all I know of social etiquette and propriety. Teaching me to reign in my emotions. Even more she always been like a...mother to me, one I never had. Someone I could turn to when I needed help."

"It pleases me to hear you two are closer than I thought. Or else this would not be possible."

The morning bell chimes signalling the start of breakfast.

"We should hurry and bathe." Lindir feels tight muscles stretching beneath him before Elrond leans up to sit on the couch pulling at his aching neck.

"We?" Elrond looks back at a suddenly shy Lindir tugging his smock back up over his shoulder holding it closed at his chest.

"As in together, yes. It'll save time."

"Oh."

Elrond rolls the crimson blanket up and tosses it into a linen basket. Gradually becoming brisk in his movements.

Lindir helps straighten up the couch fluffing and placing pillows back in perfect positions.

Shall we?

Lindir nods and follow Elrond to his bedroom door. Before he opens the door he turns to Lindir and sighs heavily.

"You should know that I am a very private person. What you may see in my bedroom is for your eyes only and should never be spoken of to anyone else. You wished to know my feelings earlier. I can only tell you that I wish to take things slow and get to know you better. This is still not easy for me to take on an extramarital affair so please bare with me. The last thing I want is to unknowing hurt your feelings.

Elrond takes both of lindir's hands, kissing each in turn. "Is this truly what you wish?"

"I always wished to be with you." Lindir seals a firm emotional kiss on his lips to express exactly how much he wants this. The bedroom door opens. Once the kiss is broken, Elrond eyes seem to shine a bright steel of lusty grey, as they disappear into a new beginning.

 

~ Fin ~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a shift Lindir's backdrop of this story. I introduced him as an unknown to Elrond in the first few chapters. This chapter confirms an established history. I'm adding on a few more layers of plots and angst. I will go back and edit those chapters to make it consistent with this one.
> 
> Celebrian will be more of a major part of a sequel "Whirlwind" to this story. I really love her and Elrond and I'm working hard on her character development. TY for reading :D
> 
> 6/12/18: I decide to conclude this story at this chapter. A bright sunny 'morning after' seems to punctuate Lindirs past sorrowful longing for his lord, therefore initiating a presently healthy new relationship with not only Elrond but Celebrian as well.
> 
> Thanks to you all for your support and kudos. I've started tagging and mapping out 'Whirwind' today XD! Will see you in a couple of weeks! Happy Summer! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic smut coming up in next two and final chapters. Lindirs pov then (9) Elrond's pov (10) Thanx for your support! XD
> 
> 4/23/17 I may do a 'morning after' epilogue but not any time soon. I can already see a sequel to this. Possibly a threesome Lindir/Elrond/Celebian Valinor ;D , jealosy, resentment, break-up, may throw Ecthellion into Lindir's new life for hurt and comfort.TY! Have a great summer!!


End file.
